furry yaoi oc action sonic vers
by KOC1122
Summary: enjoy


THIS IS A YAOI (BOY X BOY) FANFIC CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

THIS CONTAINS MY OC FURRIES SHADE AND ZANE

(Shade and Zane's dorm room)

Zane was shivering his body stoned cold he looked at his phone and turned it on the light shining at him blinding him for a few seconds. He blinked to adjust his eyes to the screen and looked at the time; it was 3 o' clock in the morning. Zane's eyes went wide and groaned angrily still shaking from the coldness he was feeling, Zane had ice powers and it didn't help him much at the moment, but that wasn't the reason he was so cold. He was shivering in his own bed because each night the college air system would always blow cold air at night as if the students were sweating at night or something.

"_d-damn cold air…god im freezing!" _Zane said to himself he then turned from facing the wall and noticed a big, slender black shape sleeping in the bed across from his, it was shade.

Zane had slight feelings for the skinny, black furred tom cat but as usual he just ignored it and thought it was just some weird thing going on in his head, but whenever the black tom passed him in the hallway or smile at him for a split second or even brushed his shoulder accidentally when walking through the hallways his heart always seemed to skip a beat and his face flustered a bright pink.

Zane admired the black tom as he watched his chest fall up and down so delicately and restfully.

"_Shade must be warm since he's a fire type and all…" _

Zane thought to himself how cute he looked with his bed head and instantly blushed and shook his head.

"w-what the hell am I thinking!" he yelled accidentally.

Shade groaned in his sleep and turned around in his bad and faced Zane still asleep. Zane looked at his cute face and instantly sighed.

"_th-this can't be happening…i-i-I don't have feelings for shade! I don't I don't I don't not so ever in my life…b-but why do I find him so attractive?"_

Zane's face went a bit red as he kept thinking and felt like he was going to cry at how confused he was about his mixed feelings about the sexy, emo tom. Zane was a very quiet one in his group if friends he always thought he was the weakest out of all of them and that everyone felt so sorry and pitied for him, he hated it but he couldn't help it that's how they thought of him and no matter what he tried they never changed their mind, sure it was a bit easy to make him cry and get his feelings hurt, but he just wished that they respected him a bit more…but no matter what it was always a useless effort so he just rolled with it and kept his mouth shut afraid that how much he argued they would always think it was cute and never take him seriously…

"_i-i-I hate being the weakest and most pitied on…"_

_Zane _felt a cold tear fall down his cheeks and quickly wiped it away, crying would only make him much colder than he already was, he shivered when a blast of cold air hit his face and squeaked and duck under the covers.

"_b-by morning I'll be nothing but a frozen corpse…i-i-I need to get warm…fast"_

Zane's whole cheeks turned red as he thought of the only way to get warm….he would have to ask shade if he could sleep with him..

"_oh man,…doing this would make him think of me as a scared, little kid…b-but I have to I need to get warm fast!"_

_Zane _clenched his frozen fingers in a balled fist and slowly pulled back the covers, he squeaked a bit at the sudden coldness that flashed his bare chest, all he was wearing was some boxers and pajama bottoms, he shivered and shaked even more as his bare feet touched the icy floor, he tip toed, his heart beating a million times a second as he neared closer and closer to the sleeping tom.

As Zane was thinking of what would happen if he woke the sleeping emo, shade would probably slice his neck open, but before he could back away he was already at the side of the sleeping tom who groaned awake, shade looked up with half opened eye's his ruby red eyes looking up with a mixed emotion of awkwardness and curiosity, shade's sexy, ruby eyes burned a gashing whole in Zane's heart making him want to pounce right on him and kiss him passionately.

Shade looked at him awkwardly and spoke his voice slightly deep and tired.

"z-Zane what are you doing?" he asked full of tiredness and a bit of awkwardness that the snow white tom looked at him with gazing eyes that were full of imagination and scardness

As much as Zane wanted to speak the shiverness of his body and blowing air on him made him unable to speak and all that came out was a bundle of choking and mutters.

"sh-sh-ah.." Zane stuttered as he was shaking, he felt like he was going to wake the entire college up.

Shade had a shocked look on his face as he saw the white tom go pale from the coldness.

"_holly shit Zane is going to pass out…he's shaking hard!" _shade thought to himself

"z-Zane…your shaking vigorously…a-are you okay?"

Zane could feel him about to pass out _"this is dangerous too dangerous" _Zane thought to himself he nodded a faint yes piercing through his now ice blue lips.

Shade's eyes went wide and he scooted back and lifted the blankets up exposing his full body Zane blushed and knew there was no backing out this time, shade was only wearing his boxers and it made Zane's face turn a bright pink. Shade had a blank emotionless stare at Zane and patted the empty spot were he made room for Zane.

"come on, you can sleep with me tonight, I don't wanna wake up to a dead, frozen corpse in the morning."

Zane started stuttering a bit his face now red from thinking of sleeping with another tom and the one he had slight feelings with, Zane slowly climbed in the bed and was now laying beside his crush he stared deep into shade's loving gaze and tears of gratitude formed in his eyes and a tear slipped down his face and shade stared at him a bit of worriedness in his voice.

"z-Zane your crying?" shade said softly

Zane quickly wiped his tears and turned away his back facing shade, shade lifted one arm to support his weight so he was sitting half way up facing the white, delicate tom he leaned closer his stomach now touching Zane's back as he peered his face in his direction and rested it on his shoulder, Zane felt his stomach drop instantly and he flinched at the warmness but wanted so badly to sink deeper into the sweet aroma of shade's fur, he then tried moving a little farther away from his but he was at the edge of the bed and he shut his eyes tight making his tears that he was holding back drizzle down his now red cheeks.

"you are crying.." shade whispered in his ear, making Zane shudder. Zane then turned around facing the black tom and gently pushed him away but it didn't work and his frozen fingers turned warm and wanted to keep them on shade's chest the whole time…forever in fact and he realized he stopped pushing him and quickly darted them back to himself and turned his head.

"p-please..can you scoot over a bit…" Zane said shakily afraid that shade would make him get out of his bed, but instead shade nudged closer his chest and stomach now fully on his whole back Zane squeaked and yelped a bit and spoke aloud.

"wh-what are you doing?!"

"warming you up…" shade said a bit emotionless but with a hint of slyness in his voice of tone.

Shade then slid a sneaky arm under Zane and the other around the other side that was facing the ceiling and without thinking twice pulled Zane closer to him, Zane's deep blue eye's went wide and he started melting in shade's warm grasp as he was fully hugging him from behind Zane's butt was fully pressed against shade's groin making Zane moan quietly. Shade smirked a bit and whispered in his ear.

"are you warm yet?..." he said softly his warm breath piercing into Zane's ear making him shudder with embarrassment and yet deep lovingness and excitement. Zane tightly closed his eyes and whispered back without thinking the words flowed out his mouth.

"n-no…" shade smirked and lustfully slowly slid his warm hand to Zane's nipple and squeezed it. Zane gasped never feeling a surge of pleasureness in his whole life.

"a-ah..sh-shad-mhmm…" Zane moaned and gasped for air as his whole body shivered with pleasureness he always dreamt of his secret lover doing explicit and sexual things to him and now It was happening he felt really happy and wanted to continue but felt the urge to stop and felt this was wrong but pleasure had filled his mind and made it go blank.

Shade smirked and whispered "how about now?" Zane gasped more and whispered a no and shade laughed a bit to himself.

"your loving this aren't you? I know you've had a crush on me for forever…and now….im gonna make you mine."

Zane's blood rushed with excitement and his body went stiff as he felt something poking at him from behind and new it was shade's member poking at his ass. He gasped loudly as shade slowly and lustfully licked his ear and nibbled at it while working his hands on his nipples.

"sh-shade..aahh..p-please..s-…." Shade then stopped and Zane whimpered as he put a hand on Zane's chin and tilted his head toward shade their eyes connected and locked on each other's for what it seemed like forever then shade whispered. "please do what?" he said slyly and stopped rubbing his nipple causing Zane to whimper of the lost of explicit pleasureness Zane then lustfully looked deep into shade's eyes and spoke embarrassed.

"pl-please keep…g-going…" shade smirked and slowly got on top of Zane making him shiver at what would happen next. Shade pulled the covers over both of them and spoke.

"wouldn't want that nasty cold air to disturb us now would we?" shade then started sliding his hand down Zane's chest causing him to moan in pleasure and arch his back then shade stopped and he whimpered at the lost yet again and shade looked down at the lump in Zane's pants and he looked at Zane with pure teasingness.

"excited now are we?"

"w-well it looks like im not the only one…" Zane said shyly closing his eyes tight.

Shade then smirked yet again. "mmm…a smart one are we.." then he leaned forward so their noses were touching causing Zane to open his eye lids slowly, "I like a smart mouth boy…" then shade slid his hand and brushed at Zane's member causing him to tilt his head back and moan loudly then shade slowly put a hand over Zane's mouth and spoke.

"shh…don't wake up the people next door!" shade quietly yelled.

Zane nodded slightly, he hated when people yelled at him and his eyes glittered and watered a bit and shade's eyes softened at how cute he looked when he was about to cry...shade then sighed a bit and gently closed the space between with a passionate and slightly wet kiss making Zane's eyes shoot open why while the tears flowed down his cheeks he was flustered with redness and deep, true love. Then shade parted their lips and a trail of their mixed saliva trailed,

"i-I *sighs* im sorry okay? Just don't cry I hate it when you do that…" he said blankly, "and keep your moans low okay?"

Zane nodded slowly as shade's hand moved down from his mouth and he kissed him once more and smiled at him, which shocked Zane cause he never smiles at all. Then shade gently gripped Zane's bulge and he arched his back and almost yelped and quickly covered his mouth and started muffling out moans and groans and shade worked his hands and started speeding up his pace rubbing a bit ruffley

"sh-sh-mmHHHMM..shade,aah…ah!" Zane moaned hard and was out of breath, gasping for air from the pleasure he was feeling, shade smirked and pulled out Zane's dick and kept rubbing, he felt Zane's dick get harder by the second and bigger he gazed at it and bent down and slightly licked the tip from that he earned a small, cute whimper from his little companion, he then slowly wrapped his wet, moist lips around the big meat and started bobbing his head up and down enjoying the sweet taste of Zane's dick.

Zane couldn't take it anymore he yelled loudly almost scaring shade.

"sh-shade!...ah…aHhHHhHhhh….im GONNA-!" Zane then clenched the bed sheets and his dick clenched and throbbed and he came in shade's mouth almost filling his whole mouth shade quickly gulped it all down and sighed as the cum tasted so good and sweet.

Shade then sat up the blankets still over the both of them and he licked the cum off of his lips and looked at Zane who was covering his face and his whole face red, shade who was still on top of him climbed up to Zane and gave him a puzzled look and smiled once again and his face looked lustfully when Zane slowly opened his hands tears streaming down.

"what's wrong?" shade asked a bit worriedly but still tons of lust in his voice.

"i-i-i-…*sniff* I cummed i-in your mouth…i-I didn't mean to…i-it was an accident and I yelled im so sorry shade please don't hit me!...*sob*.."

Shade then touched his nose with his so they made direct contact.

"im not mad at you and im not gonna hit you..since when have I ever hit you?"

Zane looked down and shrugged slightly. Shade slowly wiped the tears from his cheeks and whispered.

"and besides you know what…"

"w-what?"

"I liked it…you taste sweet…"

Zane blushed fully ruby red the color of shades eyes and closed his eyes shut tightly with embarrassment, then shade cuffed his hands around his cheeks making Zane's eye lids flutter open and he slowly got closer to his lips, Zane was wrapped in lust and slowly opened his mouth allowing entrance into his moist, wet, cavern. And shade whispered.

"here…taste it…" shade then closed the space between them and they locked lips, shade's tongue swirling around Zane's and hitting every sweet spot and filling his mouth with his own cum taste, Zane moaned and soon his eyes rolled to far back of his head and he arched his back to get deeper in his mouth they soon parted after what seemed like forever and shade gazed into his eyes and gave him a quick peck on his lips and rolled off of him and they pulled the covers off of there heads the cold didn't even bother them at all, Zane then blushed again and sighed happily and shade whispered.

"hey…Zane…"

Zane slowly turned facing him. "y-yeah?"

He closed his eyes slowly almost drifting to sleep. "i-i-I love you…"

Zane's eyes went wide and tears flooded his eyes and they flowed like a waterfall and he jumped into his arms causing shade to jump a bit and shoot his eyes open and looked at the crying white tom as he gripped his arms tightly around shade and wrapped one leg around his and climbed on top of him and rested his head on his chest as the hot feeling of his tears dripped on his chest. "I love you too!" Zane said loudly and shade rested his head on top of Zane's head and kissed him on his forehead as Zane then fell into a deep sleep and he closed his eyes too then whispered.

"hey…z-Zane?"

"hmm?" Zane said in a heavy moan of tiredness

"you still cold?" he smirked.

Zane blushed and whispered. "not at all."


End file.
